


An ode to Kurusu Akira’s dick

by Casimir



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Eiffeltowering it with Yusuke and Akira, M/M, No Dialogue, Polyamory, Ryuji is so in love, Threesome, doggystyle, swinging, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: “Really? Right in front of my salad?”Ryuji loves his boyfriend. He loves their third, too, in a different way. What he really, really loves is the way they make him feel when he’s on his hands and knees in front of them.





	An ode to Kurusu Akira’s dick

He’s already cum once, around Yusuke’s fingers, so when he continues pushing them into him at an easy pace it makes Ryuji squirm and moan. He’s not quite at the state where his brain blanks out and he forgets what words are- but if Yusuke carries on like this he’ll be getting there pretty soon. Akira sits a little out of reach, thumbing the remote for the tv with a smirk on his face like he isn’t paying perfect attention to what’s going on. He wants to reach out and touch, to grab Akira’s hand and never let go, but Yusuke has him tight on his lap with am arm around his waist and three fingers buried in his ass.

 

Ryuji lets his head fall back until it hits Yusuke’s shoulder and he trembles through the high, so close to another orgasm that he can almost taste it. But just before it roars through him Yusuke’s fingers still. He gasps for breath, hardly realizing how quick he’d been panting. Ryuji’s lungs feel like he’s run a mile already and they’re not even at the main event yet. Is there even going to be a main event? He realizes quickly that there isn’t even a plan yet, just that Yusuke tugged him into his lap while they were lounging together and shucked his shorts off. (No underwear. Of course not, not since he started dating Akira. The man is just too...too much.)

 

There’s a very good chance, he realizes, that Yusuke will just tease him until he cries.

 

But his fingers begin to twist again. They slide in and out, coated liberally with the lube that Akira keeps stashed down the side of the bed. Yusuke’s other hand has a loose grip around the base of his dick and balls. It’s not to keep him from orgasm, but the power of it instead. This is mine right now, he’s saying. Yusuke builds him to another orgasm before letting it die again. This time he really does want to beg. Ryuji feels Yusuke tilt him forward and slide his wet fingers from his ass before wiping them on the small of Ryuji’s back (gross) and divesting him of his shirt. Oh, right. The main event. Ryuji blinks stupidly, brain too blissed out to process Akira standing from the couch and sauntering over. It does catch up however when his boyfriend is suddenly very naked in front of him. The head of his very hard dick peeks from the top of his briefs, even pushing the waistband out. Ryuji’s mouth waters. He suddenly very much wants to get it on Akira’s beautiful cock.

 

His boyfriend rests his fingers on Ryuji’s cheek, leading him away from the warmth of Yusuke’s lap, until he lounges against the wooden wall that the bed is wedged against. Yusuke settles behind him on his knees and adjusts Ryuji with his hands until his chest touches the mattress and his ass is in the air. He’s dizzy with sensation, falling into the lust in Akira’s eyes like he’s drowning in them. The briefs are thrown to the side after Akira shimmies out of them. Sadly they have to break eye contact to do it, which just narrows Ryuji’s worldview down to the quick punch of Yusuke’s hips as he pushes his cock in to the hilt in one go. Ryuji’s voice dies in his throat. He drags his forehead against the scratchy blankets. Yusuke is already setting a beautiful pace, hard enough that Ryuji’s eyes almost roll back in his head.

 

When his mouth hangs open, Akira’s cock slides inside like it belongs there. He’s still not very good at it; the whole dick sucking thing. Not too long ago he thought he was straight (up until he got a good look at those beautiful grey eyes and fluttering lashes and Ryuji’s heart skipped a damn beat) so instead he makes up for it with enthusiasm. He’ll be the first to admit it. He loves Akira Kurusu’s effing cock.

 

Yusuke’s isn’t bad either, to be fair. It’s currently gliding through his insides like Ryuji was made to take dick. Though both men shift, Akira moving to his knees and Yusuke moving closer until Ryuji can hear the tell tale sound of stolen kisses above his head. He’s too tall to keep his mouth around Akira’s cock, the others not tall enough, as they start to make out above him. Instead he wraps his hand around the shaft and smushes his face against the hard planes of Akira’s slim hips. He can hear the other’s grunts of pleasure through the wet noise of their tongues and lips sliding together. Ryuji keeps his eyes down, even if he does want to get a good eyeful of two beautiful men above him making out while one pounds his ass. He’s worried that the sight of it alone would make him cum. That would be far too soon, he’s already made his mind up that he wants to get off with Akira inside of him. He’s even in a good position to slide his fingers into Akira’s ass, but isn’t sure if he’s up for that today or not. He contents himself with working over his boyfriend’s cock and kissing lamely at the flesh closest to his face.

 

Eventually Akira pulls back and sits back down on the bed in front of Ryuji. One of his hands is still reaching out, though, his slender fingers tangling with Yusuke’s. They both have such pretty hands. Not like the blunt, calloused clubs of Ryuji’s. His hands are built for hard work. Theirs make him think of fine dining and being pampered for long hours. He wishes he could take away all the hurt in their lives and set them on a throne. Instead, though, they’re working him over like a living cock sleeve.

 

Yusuke’s thrusts speed up, the free fingers of his other hand running through the short yellow-blond of Ryuji’s hair. He gives up on the tongue action and hollows out his cheeks and just lets Yusuke’s movement do all the work. Ryuji moans around the dick in his throat. It had been a wild day when they’d discovered his lack of gag reflex. Now they take full advantage of it. He can hardly breathe save for the brief second that Yusuke pulls back. Ryuji’s nose spends most of it’s time pushed against Akira’s pelvis but he can’t bring himself to care, not about his shortness of breath, nor about the tears prickling the corners of his eyes, or how he’s moaning like a slut for these two men. 

 

He supposes he kind of is.

 

Yusuke’s orgasm takes him by surprise. Suddenly he’s pushed all the way forward, feeling the way Yusuke’s dick pulses and twitches inside him in a way that makes Ryuji’s brain scream ‘yes! This is what I want!’. He can’t help but moan even louder, helplessly, as Akira’s unbelievably hard dick cuts off what little air he has. Yusuke is still cumming. Akira has to pull him off by the hair before he does actually choke. Spit and precum leaks from Ryuji’s lips. It smears down his chin and Akira’s thighs, leaving wet glistening trails. He gasps, swallowing deep gulps of air, while trying hard not to tremble under Akira’s sharp gaze. As if his whole soul was being bared before his boyfriend.

 

Slowly, Yusuke pulls out of him. The rush of cum from his sloppy ass makes him whimper. He can barely move, legs trembling with built up pleasure, but both of them help him kneel over Akira’s dick and slide down on top of it. Ryuji feels so worked over that it barely feels any different. A cock is a cock to his ass right now. They’re even of similar size. It’s staring into Akira’s eyes that does him in though. Desperate, he fucks himself on Akira’s dick like it’ll save him. His thighs tremble with each bounce. The bed creaks underneath them. Somewhere outside Ryuji’s sphere of pleasure, Yusuke is watching with intent eyes at the way their bodies rock together like one being. Ryuji can tell Akira’s orgasm is creeping up on him by the way his fingers tighten around his hips and how he digs his heels into the bed to get better leverage. Wrapping a hand around his own dick, Ryuji knows he won’t last very long. He’s already so on edge that by the time Akira pushes up deep inside of him that all it takes to knock him over is the quiet groan of pleasure from the man underneath him.

 

Ryuji’s breath catches in his throat. Akira’s dick pulses inside of him, feeling inexplicably bigger in a way that makes Ryuji’s eyes roll up. All of a sudden all the built up pleasure rolls over him like a tidal wave. He isn’t just moaning on top of Akira’s godly dick, he’s screaming through his orgasm like a damned freight train. His whole body clenches and trembles and aches with it. By the time Ryuji comes off of his post-orgasm high, Akira and Yusuke are gently lowering him to the bed with delicate hands. They wrap themselves around him while his muscles shiver in fits and bursts. He feels sore and worked over but as he stares up at Akira, Yusuke holding him tightly from behind, all Ryuji knows is love.


End file.
